Fuego en Caracao
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: La despedida de soltera de Kuvira organizada por Asami, es estupenda y más en el club "Fuego en curacao", y aun más sin existen bailarines tan guapos como el chico de ojos dorados.¿Que pasi si confunden a la novia con Korra?, y si es cosa de una noche, ¿por que me persigues? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen son de Bryke, y blah blah mmm rockets, wherever yo hice esto con fines de diversión**

…::::::::MAKORRA:::::::..

Las luces del centro nocturno se encontraban tenues, unos cuantos focos con colores bailaban sobre los rostros de las personas, la música de Sexy &amp; I know it estaba en todo su esplendor, los gritos femeninos invadían sus oídos, se sentía un poco mareada y tenía frente a ella, a un chico con el torso desnudo, pantalones muy ajustados que simulaban ser de policía, un gorro del mismo oficio, lo que más le llamó la atención a la chica fue que tenía un antifaz detrás del cual vislumbró unos hermosos ojos dorados, bajando su vista por el torso de infarto llegó hasta su cadera en la cual pudo vislumbrar una Macana, con la que el comenzó a acariciar a la castaña desde su cuello en un movimiento lento y sensual, hasta llegar a la mitad del muslo donde justamente le llegaba el vestido que portaba, la chica estaba muy apenada empezó a recordar cómo llegó a esta situación.

FLASHBACK

La cafetería "La cereza del café"** de la cual era dueño Hiroshi Sato empresario e inventor, era una de las más concurridas en Ciudad Republica, en esta su hija única Asami Sato se encontraba laborando como gerente mientras terminaba sus estudios en la Universidad de Ciudad Republica, el puesto no se le había asignado solo por ser hija del dueño, poco a poco se lo había ganado y estudiar una carrera como "Administración de empresas turísticas", estaba dando frutos en este pequeño recinto, ahí había conocido a Korra **Waters, hija única de una familia humilde y que estudiaba "Gastronomía" , con una beca asignada por destacar en los deportes como actividad extra escolar de la universidad, siempre era muy impulsiva y terca pero cuando se empeñaba en conseguir algo, luchaba por ello, la chica trabajaba en la cocina de dicha cafetería. Era inevitable recordar a sus tan inseparables amigas que había conocido trabajando en la aquel lugar: a la perseverante Opal quien estudiaba enfermería, la alegre y responsable Jinora que aún seguía estudiando su último año de preparatoria, la malhumorada y siempre atrevida Kuvira que le había conseguido el trabajo a la enfermera, y que contraería nupcias con el hermano de esta.

Asami estaba planeando una despedida de soltera en un "antro" del cual todo el mundo hablaba, caracterizado por servir exquisitas bebidas, y un inigualable servicio por parte de chicos muy guapos con torsos desnudos que tenían entre sus paquetes "La despedida de soltera de ensueño", sin dudar apartó una fecha para el evento procurando que sirvieran lo mejor ya que la cuenta correría por parte de ella.

Al comunicarles a las chicas todas estaban muy sonrojadas pues el nombre y las características que ofrecía el lugar eran conocidos por todos, a excepción de Kuvira quien emocionada, esperaba el día, y amenazó seriamente a Opal con no comunicarle nada a su "querido hermanito".

El esperado día por todas y si, por todas aunque sólo Asami y Kuvira lo admitieran llegó, las chicas luego de terminar su turno en la cafetería partieron a la mansión Sato, para poder darse un ligero retoque, vestidas muy para la ocasión partieron al club.

Al llegar Asami fue la primera en bajar de la limosina y se quedaron con la emoción de ingresar al lugar, en ese momento la menor de todas se le vino a la mente que era muy menor para ese sitio:

-Chicas- dijo llamando la atención de todas- no sé si ya se dieron cuenta pero aún tengo 17 y no tengo ID.

-Tranquila Jin, ya lo acordamos y el dueño lo sabe, no tomarás bebidas con alcohol y por cómo te arreglé nadie lo notará ¡vamos!, que la única que pierde es Kuvira.- explicó la Sato.

Y así ingresaron al lugar, donde el cadenero las dejo acceder y caminaron por un estrecho pasillo, al salir de este, a los lados había unas jaulas donde chicos bailaban sensualmente al ritmo de la música y muchas chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de los bailarines. En un rincón colgaban del techo telas que separaban accesos VIP y para donde Asami debería conducir a sus amigas, o eso supuso, gracias al buen servicio un chico de ojos dorados y antifaz negro, con torso desnudo y pantalones estrechos parecidos a los de los cadetes, se les acercó:

-Buenas noches señoritas, bienvenidas a ****"Fuego en Curaçao"- expresó muy amablemente el chico.

-Buenas noches, mis amigas y yo reservamos una sala VIP para una despedida de soltera- explicó la Sato mientras se comía con los ojos al guapo mesero.

-Ah claro debo suponer que usted es la futura novia- preguntó un poco desilusionado al ver que las mejores chicas siempre ya estaban ocupadas.

-¿Yo?, ¿Qué?, no!, es mi amiga la de allá- señaló a una muy entretenida Kuvira que miraba a un chico de piel morena y ojos verdes bailando en la jaula, lo que no notó es que el mesero no veía a la nombrada sino a Korra que estaba junto a la futura novia.

-Claro, es muy bella, ahora pasen al área VIP- dijo encaminándolas- en un momento las veré ahí.

Las chicas se sentaron en unos sillones que marcaban un medio círculo y en el cual Korra quedó justo en medio de las 4 .

El mesero llegó a la barra donde comunicó que las chicas de la despedida de soltera de ese día habían llegado.

-Hey Tanho! Dijo llamando al barman que estaba de espaldas a la barra- acaban de llegar las de la despedida.

-¿Y qué tal?- dijo levantando una ceja el mencionado- ¿guapas?, o ¿maduras?

-Guapas se queda corto, la chica que lleva a las demás es la más hermosa, una figura.. -* dijo haciendo el gesto con las manos de una curvilínea- ojos bellísimos verdes, no viejo, preciosa.

-Si claro Iroh, siempre dices lo mismo de las guapas- dijo Tanho.

-Y la novia es una morena de ojos azules y cabello corto, muy guapa por cierto, en fin todas están de buen ver- explicó el ojidorado

-¡Rayos! Qué envidia ¿Quién dará el show hoy?- preguntó curioso el ojiazul.

-¿Tu quien crees?- sarcástico apuntó Iroh.

-No puede ser, ese presumido siempre se queda con lo mejor- con mala cara maldijo Tanho.

-Déjalo, es un buen chico, su historia es difícil- lo excusó Iroh- cuando lo conoces es un buen tipo.

-Nah! Es un presumido, en fin, tu servicio sale- dijo Tanho sirviendo de la coctelera los shots cortesía de la casa.

…::::::::MAKORRA:::::::..

En una habitación un chico ojidorado, se encontraba alistando sus cosas para salir a escena, esta noche el jefe lo había asignado para una despedida de soltera, y aunque con eso recibiría una buena cantidad de dinero, ya no podía, al principio un odio lo embargaba por su trabajo, después resignación al ver que así sacaba adelante a sus dos hermanos, y hasta poco a poco le agarró un poco de aprecio a su trabajo, ejecutar coreografías y hacer felices a las chicas era algo bueno, si los hombres podían coquetear y salir a lugares nocturnos para ver a mujeres con poca ropa, ¿Por qué las mujeres no?, era equidad de género al final de cuentas*****. En eso pensaba hasta que la voz de su compañero lo sacó de su trance

-Mako te toca salir, la novia es muy guapa- lo llamó Desna

-Voy Desna por cierto ¿Cómo la reconozco?

-Es una chica morena de ojos azules y cabello corto

-Entonces que empiece la función- tomó el sombrero de policía y con sus hermanos en mente salió a escena.

…::::::::MAKORRA:::::::..

-Bien chicas- dijo Iroh depositando las bebidas en la mesa, al dejarlas les prendió fuego y arrojó un polvo que Korra identificó como canela con lo cual centellearon los shots******- Ahora vamos a ponerle un lindo velo a la futura novia para que su bailarín la identifique- parló acercándose a Korra y poniéndolo en su cabeza-

-Pero…-trató de detenerlo Korra.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas y Asami iba a hablar pero como Korra era tan inocente y muy pudorosa, decidió darle una lección, se acercó al oído de Kuvira y le explicó la situación:

-Vamos a dejar que Korra se divierta y haga algo atrevido una vez en su vida- habló divertida la pelinegra- ¿no te molesta o si?-

-claro que no, igual me divertiré viendo a Korra en esta situación-

-Espera yo no..- trató de hablar Korra pero las luces se apagaron en ese momento

FIN FLASHBACK

El guapo chico se quitó el sombrero lanzándolo hacia Opal quien sonrojada gritó eufórica, todas las chicas querían acercarse al guapo chico, y trataban de animar a la pobre (claro pobre XD) Korra, pero esta última se sonrojó en demasía cuando el chico tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su torso, pasándola por su trabajado abdomen, viéndolo desde esa situación el chico era tremendamente sexy, no quitó la mano de donde el chico la llevaba y se mordió el labio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no soltar un leve quejido de excitación, o ¿era que tal vez el alcohol empezaba a hacer de las suyas en el cuerpo de la morena. El chico por su parte se había quedado impresionado por la belleza de las chicas, pasó los ojos por todas y en cuanto identifico a la novia, se sorprendió al ver a los hermosos ojos de la chica, eran de un azul muy bonito, su rostro era un poco redondeado y realmente esperaba que el novio la mereciera, al pensar en esto seguía ejecutando su coreografía con sensuales movimientos sobre la mesa de centro mientras las bebidas para las chicas seguían llegando, y las conciencias de estas cada vez se veían más nubladas y provocaba que se sintieran más atrevidas , después les dio la espalda a las chicas para mostrarles su muy bien formado trasero e hizo una señal para que Korra lo golpeara en esa delicada zona, la chica sin saber que hacer giró el rostro hacia sus amigas, buscando un poco de ayuda, y todas al unísono le gritaron:

-¡Golpéalo Korra!, dale fuerte.

La chica lo hizo primero de forma delicada, pero al sentirse más atrevida y apoyada por sus amigas lo golpeó con más fuerza, y así el show del "sexy policía" llegaba a su fin, hizo una reverencia aunque las chicas ya estaban entonadas y agradecieron la atención del guapo.

Al salir de la sala Mako llevaba un paso muy lento y tan perido iba que no notó que pasaron los minutos, y es que no podía dejar de pensar en la futura novia, era una chica hermosa, y muy joven para contraer nupcias, pero en fin cada quien muere de la forma que quiere: fumando, bebiendo, enamorándose o en este caso casándose. Tan concentrado iba que al pasar por los baños, no notó que chocaba con alguien que iba saliendo trastabillando.

-Disculpa, no te vi- habló Mako deteniendo con sus brazos la caída segura que le esperaba a la fémina.

-Oye fíjate por donde vas- gritó la chica, quien por cierto hablaba con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol en su organismo.

-Oh eres tu- se sorprendió el ojidorado pensando que con el pensamiento la había llamado

-Suéltame..- trató de zafarse la ojiazul percatándose hasta ese momento del chico que tenía enfrente- vaya- dijo con una sonrisa tonta y con ojitos llenos de estrellitas reconociendo al sujeto que hace unos segundos le había bailado de forma sensual.

-Parece que estas borracha- era una afirmación por parte del chico.

-No estoy borracha- habló con su voz de ebria Korra

-¿Ah no?, pues entonces, quédate parada- trato de soltarla, pero la chica no podía ni quedarse en pie.

-Jajajajaja- rompió en risas la morena- ¿Ves?, estoy muy bien- tratándo de mantenerse en pie

-Si claro, ven conmigo te voy a ayudar- trató de llevársela a su camerino.

Korra levantó una ceja muy coquetamente- me quieres llevar a tu cuarto, acabo de conocerte y ya te quieres aprovechar de mi- seguía ebria evidentemente.

-Si claro lo que digas- trató de no llevarle la contraria a la chica.

-Espera- abrió los ojos muy grandes Korra- tengo que ir a…- y de pronto vomitó encima de la recién puesta playera de policía de Mako.

-No puede ser…- incrédulo el de cejas arqueadas-

Al llegar al camerino la sentó en una silla con respaldo, mientras se reía consigo misma la morena, la dejó sola unos momentos mientras iba a su baño a limpiarse el vómito de Korra.

-Pero que chica más loca- pensaba mientras pasaba un paño por la playera, pero al ver que era caso perdido decidió quitarse la prenda con cuidado para no retirarse el antifaz pues aún estaba la ojiazul ahí. Recordó en ese instante que su ropa normal se encontraba en la otra habitación donde estaba Korra, y sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero recordó que minutos atrás ya lo había visto así, entonces toda la pena se difuminó.

Pasó a su habitación donde Korra bailaba con la música que se escuchaba afuera, en un danzar al compás de "Baby when de light", hacía movimientos con su cabeza y todo su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la pista, como si nadie la viera, pero si había quien la viera y notaba lo enormemente sexy que se veía bailando de esa manera, y sin pensarlo mucho, Mako se acercó por detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura, la chica dio un respingo y giró su rostro hacia el ojidorado y al notar que era el, siguió bailando mientras la pegó más a su cuerpo sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en cierta parte al sentir la intimidad del momento, sin saber por qué retiró su cabello hacia el lado derecho, dejando visible su cuello y depositó un beso en él para subir unos centímetros hasta morder su oreja, la morena solo soltó un leve gemido, en se momento giro su rostro y pudieron contemplarse a los ojos la chica le dio una sonrisa, y cerró sus ojos para levantarse de puntitas y besarlo en un impulso, beso que el correspondió comenzando como un beso feroz, lleno de fuego, dando paso a las lenguas de ambos en una batalla en la cual ninguno quería ser perdedor. La ojiazul comenzó inexpertamente a pasar su mano derecha por sus pectorales mientras la otra tomaba su cuello, y el sujetaba firmemente su cadera y su espalda, en ese momento algo en el cerebro de Mako hizo clic recordando que la chica a la que estaba besando pronto se casaría, y así se decidió a separarse de ella.

-Esto no es correcto- trató de zafarse delicadamente de la chica.

-Ah no?- parló la morena ebria.

-No, estas a punto de casarte, y ni siquiera se tu nombre- habló Mako

-¿Casarme yo? Jajajaja, pero si ni novio tengo chico guapo, es más soy virgen a mis 21 años- estaba muy divertida la ojizaul y reía por su indiscreción - ooppps perdón que ingrata- dijo extendiéndole la mano- soy Korra Waters,

-No te puedo decir mi nombre, son las reglas, mucho gusto Korra- dijo tomando su mano- en fin debo llevarte a fuera o tus amigas se asustarán y a mí me despedirán.

La llevó hacia afuera pero Iroh lo vio.

-Mako sabes, que está prohibido llevar a las chicas a tu camerino- dijo un enfadado Iroh.

-Lo sé- dijo excusándose- pero esta chica estaba muy ebria, tuvo un incidente fuera del baño y decidí ayudarla un poco.

-No hagas cosas buenas, que parezcan malas- le dijo Iroh convenciéndose al ver a la chica en pésimas condiciones- en fin llévala con sus amigas.

-Eso haré- sentenció Mako

Mako siguió caminando con la morena rodeándola con su brazo, al llegar a la sala vio que no había nadie en ella, y por un momento se alarmó, pero caminó hacia la salida para ver si la esperaban en esta sus amigas. Al llegar Noatak estaba en la entrada pues era el cadenero.

-Vaya ahí está, lo ven señoritas se los dije- parló Noatak.

-Si, la encontré fuera del baño muy ebria y decidí ayudarla _"y la besé"- _esto último lo pensó y se sonrojó recordando lo que había pasado en su camerino

-Pues vámonos Korra. Dijo Asami quien era la menos afectada en esa bolita de chicas- la quitó de sobre el chico y la ayudó a caminar dirigiéndose a la limosina donde las esperaba el conductor.-Muchas gracias- se despidió la ojiverde.

Y así el ojidorado la vio partir en el auto, y recordando lo que le había dicho acerca de que no iba a casarse y entonces ¿Por qué le habían realizado una despedida de soltera si no iba a contraer nupcias?

-Korra ¿te volveré a ver?

Y con este pensamiento entró al recinto para retirarse a su hogar, pues al día siguiente tendría día de escuela.

…::::::::MAKORRA:::::::..

** La cereza del café es el nombre de un proyecto que estoy realizando en la universidad.

***Waters: Lo puse por el agua, y porque cuando hice otro fic y necesitaba un apellido para Korra estaba leyendo "Bajo la Misma Estrella" : y recordé a Augustus Waters.

****Fuego en Curaçao: mmm el nombre me gustó por la isla de Curaçao

*****Es mi pensamiento eso creo yo, es equidad

******Lo vi en una noche que Salí de fiesta con unas amigas


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: Los personajes de _La_ _Leyenda de Korra _NO me pertenecen, son de Bryke, si fueran míos, el final habría sido Makorra totalmente y les regalaría un Mako a todas ustedes, jajaja.

..::::::MAKORRA::::::..

Un ruido muy fuerte provenía de uno de los bolsos de las féminas de esa casa, era un celular que sonaba sin parar indicando la hora de levantarse, en la habitación las chicas aún se encontraban dormitando en posiciones extrañas sobre el suelo, la cama e inclusive una silla; la dueña de la habitación fue la primera en reaccionar, al frotarse los ojos y sentir un desagradable dolor de estómago, Asami sonrió divertida al ver a sus amigas en dichas posturas e inmediatamente una pequeña idea surcó su mente, así que muy cuidadosamente se levantó para no despertarlas, silencio la tan odiosa alarma y se acercó a las chicas tomando su celular para fotografiarlas, en silencio se reía, pues todas dormían muy graciosamente, su diversión seguía hasta que la más pequeña del grupo se despertó:

-Asami ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Jinora

-Jajaja nada- reía lo más silenciosa que pudo.

-No puede ser!, borra mis fotos!-ordenó la castaña

-Cállate Jinora las vas a despertar!- quiso persuadirla la Sato.

-¿Que yo que?- preguntó una somnolienta Korra frotándose los ojos.

-Bien hecho Jin, arruinaste mi diversión- dijo Asami.- Nada Korra, anda arriba, levántate o no llegamos a clases- ordenó la ojiverde

-Arriba chicas o no llegaremos a nuestras respectivas actividades- parló la joven Beifong.

-Ha hablado la señorita ñoña, en fin, déjenme dormir ¿si?, mi turno es en la tarde y no tengo que ir a la escuela como ustedes tontitas- Habló Kuvira.

-Está bien Kuvira, cuando salgas cierras la puerta ¿si?- pidió la Sato.

-Si si, como digas- con un gesto de su mano la mencionada le restó importancia al suceso.

-Vamos chicas- insistió la más joven.

-¡Pido el baño!- exclamo la ojiazul- corriendo de prisa al tocador, sintiendo de inmediato un dolor punzante en su sienes.

-¡No puede ser!, Korra en el baño tardará horas- se quejó la Beifong.

-Chicas hay más baños en la mansión, bájenle dos rayitas a su drama- parló la ojiverde mayor.

Y así después de ratos de tensión y un poco de tiempo, todas (sin Kuvira) salieron de la mansión, a excepción de la Sato portando sus uniformes, para ir cada una a sus respectivas clases, dejando a Jinora vestida con falda de colegiala en la entrada del irónicamente colegio, a Opal con su uniforme de enfermera en el acceso a su universidad y al final Asami llevó a Korra con la filipina bien puesta cerca del edificio de su carrera, se despidieron con una abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero Korra- parló la Sato.

-Yo te quiero aún más, amiga- gritó la morena.

(N/a: La verdad así soy con mi mejor amiga pues vamos en la misma Uní, aunque ella un grado más abajo que yo, toda la vida nos la pasamos diciendo cosas como estas)

Korra ingresó al edificio, un nuevo cuatrimestre iniciaba en la Universidad y el aroma a nuevo se podía notar en el aire, los alumnos de la carrera caminaban apresurados por los pasillos para llegar a la pizarra de avisos, donde estaban los horarios de todos los grupos, la verdad a Korra le importaba muy poco sus demás materias o los profesores, a excepción de uno , sólo un deseo embargaba su mente: "_Que no me vaya a dar clases él, quien sea menos Tarlok, por favor", _pensaba una muy preocupada morena, y es que su corazón no aguantaría algo como eso.

Al llegar a la pizarra, se abrió paso para ver que uno de sus miedos se hacía realidad:

_*Cocina Mexicana: Tarlok- 8 horas a la semana*_

¿Por qué?, de todos los profesores que dieron la materia, ¿por qué el?, era una especie de karma o ¿algo así?

-¡Korra!- gritó un chico de ojos verdes y piel morena-.

-Hola Wu, ¿Cómo estás que tal las vacaciones?- Wu era un amigo cercano de Korra, aunque muchas veces no sabía las preferencias sexuales de su amigo, y otras tantas le diera un poco de miedo, era un buen chico, y sabía uno de sus más grandes secretos.

-Bien, de viaje, ya sabes, por cierto lamento mucho que _él_ nos de clases, se lo difícil que debe ser para ti.- comentó el aludido.

-Nah, no es para tanto, ya no duele como antes- quiso ocultar la verdad Korra.

-Eres muy mala mentirosa- le quiso bromear el moreno.

-Eso mismo decía él- contesto con voz triste la ojiazul.

..::::::MAKORRA::::::..

-Bolín, levántate o no llegaremos- gritaba el mayor de la casa.

-Mako, quieres dejar de gritar, si no despierta Bolín al menos ya despertaste a media comunidad- Contestó un chico moreno de ojos verdes, con un característico mohicano en su cabello.

-Ese Bolín, anoche se durmió tarde, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- inquirió un tanto molesto Mako.

-Estaba viendo un capítulo de Hamatora- contestó muy seguro Kai

-¿De qué?- preguntó el ojidorado

-Un anime que comenzó a ver hace unos días, en fin, ya despertó, se escucha el ruido de la ducha- seguro contestó el ojiverde.

-Bolín!, date prisa llegaremos tarde- apresuró de nuevo el pelinegro.

Después de varios minutos y unos cuantos gritos más al fin Bolín salió a la sala.

-Ya!, para tanto de tus gritos- contestó el aludido.

-Si no estuvieras viendo caricaturas de noche, no despertarías tan tarde, deben entender que no puedo trabajar y ver por ustedes al mismo tiempo, deben ser responsables- respondió molesto el ojidorado.

-Sí, si, ¿trabajar?, Mako, sabes que no me gusta "eso" que haces, eso no es un trabajo-rebatió Kai- ya sabes que a Bolín le va bien en la cafetería, yo puedo buscar un trabajo como ayudante o algo.

-Pues "eso" que no te gusta- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos- nos da de comer, la paga es muy buena, me da tiempo de estudiar y espero que puedan comprender, después de un par de años haciéndolo he esperado que lo entiendan, Bolín trabaja medio tiempo en la cafetería pero sabe que tratamos de no tocar ese dinero, ya que es para él y sus necesidades, y tú no vas a descuidar tus estudios, cuando formamos esta familia prometí que nada les iba a pasar y que los cuidaría con mi vida, no importa los sacrificios que tenga que hacer, para hacer de ustedes hombres de bien – terminó exaltado el cejas arqueadas.

-Mako, si seguimos discutiendo, no llegaremos- puntualizó Bolín.

-Vámonos ya- declaró Kai

Y así los hermanos Phino salieron del departamento…

..::::::MAKORRA::::::..

Korra caminaba con Wu a la clase que era su temor, ingresó al salón y se sentaron en el lugar más apartado del pizarrón. La morena fingió prestar más atención a su carpeta y empezó a hacer garabatos, mientras Wu, platicaba con un compañero.

-Hola, chicos ¿Qué tal les va?- preguntó el profesor Tarlok.

-Hola, chef, buenas tardes- contestaron al unísono en el salón-

-Bueno chicos, como ya nos conocemos no vamos a hacer presentaciones, solo les voy a dar el programa con los temas que veremos, pero antes, ¿Qué esperan de esta clase?, ¿Korra?- Preguntó el docente.

-Pues- un tanto nerviosa y sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, fijó su mirada en algo que llamó su atención, las manos que una vez tuvo cerca portaban un anillo en el dedo anular derecho y un nudo se formó en su estómago- aprender mucho, respeto por parte de los compañeros, aprender técnicas, no sé, eso pienso yo- .

-Buen punto de vista, ¿Masato?- preguntó a otro compañero el maestro.

-¿Ya viste el anillo?- le preguntó susurrando Wu a Korra, mientras ella tomaba asiento de nuevo.

-Justo lo acabo de notar, pero, es su vida puede hacer lo que le plazca con su mujercita- dijo con hiel en la voz la morena.

-Muy cierto, pero mira como te pones, Korra debes entender y dejarlo ir, sabes, un día el karma le va a hacer pagar que haya jugado contigo y tus sentimientos.- trató de confortarla el ojiverde.

-No quiero que nada malo le pase- contestó contrariada la ojiazul.

-Hay Korra, te gusta ser pisoteada ¿verdad?, ni porque este idiota te usó puedes sentir rencor- afirmó el moreno.

-Es solo que no quiero, ya no quiero sentir esto, ya quiero olvidarlo, pero mi estúpida mente se embota con sus recuerdos, con su voz, lo que decía, lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer….

FLASHBACK

Un día en septiembre del año pasado a inicios de un cuatrismestre Korra esperaba con viejos amigos que su clase iniciara, un nuevo profesor estaba asignado a su grupo, y esperaban ansiosos.

Por la puerta entró un profesor de piel morena, ojos azules y en un principio muy común, al presentarse el curriculum que lo respaldaba hizo que posara su atención en él, era alguien cuyo conocimiento era muy amplio, impresionante al igual que su experiencia en el área, su vocabulario correcto, y poco a poco y conforme pasaban los días la atención de la morena de centró en el nuevo docente.

Hasta que descubrió que junto a Wu y una ex amiga llamada Ume de cabello rizado y negro, piel tostada y ojos marrones, y su profesor viajaban en la misma ruta del autobús, y decidieron tomarlo juntos todos los días para regresar a casa. En una ocasión invitaron al profesor a tomar unas cuantas cervezas con ellos, pensando que recibirían una total negativa, pero la impresión fué grande cuando el maestro aceptó.

Una tarde se encaminaron a un bar muy conocido, tomaron lugar en una mesa y pidieron botanas y un par de cervezas cada quien, comenzaron a platicar cosas de su pasado, hasta que las preguntas indiscretas salieron a la luz.

-Y entonces Ume ¿tienes novio?- preguntó muy curioso el mayor-

-Sí, estoy saliendo con un chico que conocí, se llama Shota trabaja en un hotel donde hice practicas- contestó la mencionada.

-Y ¿Wu tu sales con alguien?-

-No, por ahora estoy soltero.

-Y ¿Korra?-

-No, no salgo con nadie.

-Y ahora yo tengo una duda – preguntó Ume- ¿con cuántas vírgenes ha estado profesor?- y es que una vez Korra había hecho un comentario gracioso acerca de que seguramente el profesor no había estado con una primeriza.

-Pues mi primera vez fue la primera vez de una novia que tuve- contesto el aludido.-Y Ustedes ¿cuándo fue su primera vez?-

-La mía fue con un ex novio que tuve, pensé que era el indicado para quedarme con él, pero todo se vino abajo- contestó Ume.

-¿Y tú Wu?

-pues no he tenido una primera vez, aun no llega la persona indicada- contestó el chico.

-Pero ¿te gustaría algo muy cursi para esa ocasión?, no sé, ¿tal vez con el amor de tu vida?- preguntó el docente.

-No, solo quiero que sea un momento Correcto con alguien especial.

-Y ¿tu Korra?-

-No he tenido, nada con nadie- contestó la morena.

-¿Y qué esperas de esa ocasión?-

-Solo quiero que sea con alguien de mucha confianza, que me haga sentir "algo" en el estómago, que me cuide- contestó la ojiazul.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Wu?, ¿Qué esperas tú?- preguntó el profesor en el aula, rescatando de los recuerdos a Korra.

Y así siguió el resto de la clase.

..::::::MAKORRA::::::..

Al terminar el día Korra se apresuró a la salida para que Asami pasara por ella para ir al trabajo, tan ensimismada iba recordando lo que sucedió por la mañana y todo el asunto del Profesor que no notó que alguien iba justo hacia ella igual de distraído, culminando en un choque de cuerpos, cuando estaba por caer la otra persona tomó su mano haciendo palanca para equilibrarse y evitar que cayeran ambos al suelo.

-Discúlpame, no vi por donde iba- se disculpó una voz masculina.

-Fíjate por donde vas, tonto- contestó Korra, un tanto molesta por su obvia torpeza.

-Oye, ya me disculpé, así que no me digas tonto- se defendió el chico, mirando a su interlocutora.

En ese momento Mako, sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies, la chica frente a ella era la de la despedida de soltera de la noche anterior, y de pronto su mente se inundó de recuerdos, una chica ebria, el llevándola a su camerino, la chica bailando, el siento hipnotizado por los zafiros que poseía, el beso que lo puso a mil en un segundo.

-¿Korra?- salió sin pedir permiso de sus labios el nombre de la chica, golpeándose la cabeza internamente al revelar suficiente información.

-Si soy Korra ¿tú quién eres?- preguntó dudosa la morena, sopesando por unos segundos por que el sujeto sabía su nombre si ella no lo recordaba, aunque viéndolo bien, los ojos color miel si los recordaba de algún lugar.

..::::::MAKORRA::::::..

N.A: Holi guapuras, jajaja ¿Qué tal espero que les haya gustado este capi, tengo algo que compartir, con ustedes, esta historia en parte está basada en mi vida ¿a qué ni se dieron cuenta verdad? (sarcasmo everywhere), la parte de la escuela y el asunto en torno a Tarlok está basado en mí y una situación que aún vivo y que deja mella en mi continuamente, también tendrá un desenlace desafortunado en esta historia, solo que para Korra si habrá momentos de felicidad con Mako, en fin.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios en el primer capi, ustedes impulsan a mi cerebro y mis dedos a inspirarse y escribir más rápido respectivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Dislcaimer: Los personajes de _La_ _Leyenda de Korra _NO me pertenecen, son de Bryke, si fueran míos, el final habría sido Makorra totalmente y les regalaría un Mako a todas ustedes, jajaja.

Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a Valsmile, más abajo está la explicación.

..::::::MAKORRA::::::..

En ese momento Mako, sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies, la chica frente a ella era la de la despedida de soltera de la noche anterior, y de pronto su mente se inundó de recuerdos, una chica ebria, el llevándola a su camerino, la chica bailando, el siento hipnotizado por los zafiros que poseía, el beso que lo puso a mil en un segundo.

-¿Korra?- salió sin pedir permiso de sus labios el nombre de la chica, golpeándose la cabeza internamente al revelar suficiente información.

-Si soy Korra ¿tú quién eres?- preguntó dudosa la morena, sopesando por unos segundos por que el sujeto sabía su nombre si ella no lo recordaba, aunque viéndolo bien, los ojos color miel si los recordaba de algún lugar, aunque no sabía bien de dónde.

..::::::MAKORRA::::::..

-Soy Mako, mmm tu nombre lo sé porque lo llevas pegado a tu.. ¿ropa?- señalando la etiqueta que portaba la morena en la filipina.

-Oh cierto, eres muy listo,…-

-¿Korra?- llamaron a lo lejos, Wu y Asami se acercaban a la pareja que platicaba.

Mako al darse cuenta de que la chica que también había estado la noche anterior en el club se acercaba hacia donde estaban decidió salir corriendo.

-Nos vemos Korra- se despidió el chico.

-Nos vemos, ¿chico listo?- mencionó Korra al olvidarse fácilmente de su nombre.

-¿Quién era ese chico guapo?- preguntó pícaramente Asami.

-MMM no recuerdo su nombre, venía distraída pensando en… en nada y el muy idiota venía peor que yo, así que no nos dimos cuenta y chocamos.

-Vaya que coincidencia, en fin- se burló Wu- chicas ¿Qué tal les fue anoche, estuvo buena la despedida de soltera de Kuvira?.

-Buena se queda corta Wu, deberías ver los chicos que bailan en "Fuego en curaçao", están para comértelos, hay música buena y el servicio es excelente- poniendo una mueca sugerente al moreno-además pregúntale a Korra, su experiencia en la noche pasada.

-Pues, nada- titubeó la mencionada.

-¿Nada?- preguntó indignada la Sato- confundieron a Korra con la novia, le bailaron en lugar de Kuvira, tomó de más y creo que se desmayó en el baño o algo así, porque después de un rato desparecida, regresó a nosotras acompañada del mismo sujeto que le bailó- contó muy emocionada.

-JAJAJAJA- la risa de Wu resonaba en los alrededores, limpiando dramáticamente una lágrima imaginaria- no inventes Korra y que sacas el crucifijo y te flagelas por ver al chico que te bailó, para mí que le dieron duro contra el muro y ni te cuerdas.

En ese momento a Korra la golpearon los recuerdos de la noche anterior, ella chocando con un torso desnudo, siendo conducida por el chico de ojos dorados, vomitando en su camiseta, bailando sola, y un beso. Sus mejillas se colorearon y sacó el aire de golpe de sus pulmones.

-¡Lo besé!- gritó sorprendida Korra.

-¿A quién besaste?-La sonrisa de Wu se desvaneció preocupado porque su amiga comenzara a imaginar cosas.

-Al chico del club, lo besé, estaba bastante mareada así que decidí ir al baño, no le dije a nadie porque estaban muy entretenidas, al salir choqué con el chico, casi caigo pero me detuvo y vomité sobre su camisa- aceptó un tanto avergonzada, mientras las caras de sus amigos pasaban de incredulidad a formar una sonrisa- me llevó a su camerino, me dejó sola unos minutos, y sonó una canción muy buena de David Guetta, empecé a bailar y cuando me di cuenta el chico estaba detrás de mí abrazándome por la cintura, me giró para verlo a los ojos y de pronto lo besé, hasta que mencionó algo de que no era correcto porque me iba a casar, pero le comenté que no era cierto- obviamente Korra evitó decir que le había comentado al chico de ojos dorados que era virgen-.

-Vale Korra ¿por qué eso no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué siempre te guardas las cosas buenas?- preguntó Asami.

-Es que no me dio tiempo- se defendió la mencionada.

-Entonces ¿le diste duro contra el muro, liso contra el piso, lento contra el pavimento con un tipo que ni sabes su nombre, y que además baila en un club nocturno?- preguntó Wu conteniendo la risa por lo graciosa de la situación.

-¡Oye!, deja de burlarte, estaba ebria y además no le di duro contra el muro, solo lo besé, no es nada malo, no sé de alguien que haya quedado embarazado por un beso- se quejó la ojiazul.

-Korra ya es tarde vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la cafetería- declaró sonriente la ojiverde.

-Nos vemos mañana chicas- gritó Wu cuando las féminas se alejaban en la distancia.

..::::::MAKORRA::::::..

Mako se dirigía hacia su hogar para comenzar a realizar la comida para él y sus hermanos, al llegar se encontraron con una nota de su hermano menor.

_=Llego más tarde fui a casa de Hamagi a hacer un trabajo. Kai=_

-¿En qué estarás metido niño?- preguntó al aire Mako

-Mako, ¿estás en casa?- preguntó Bolín entrando a la humilde morada.

-Sí, Bro, estoy en la cocina- le gritó desde dicho lugar

-Hola Bro, vine rapidísimo a dejar mis cosas, y a darme una ducha para el trabajo, ¿Y Kai?- inquirió el ojiverde.

-Mmm, me dejó una nota de que iría a hacer un trabajo, pero no le creo, me tiene preocupado, no sé en qué rayos está metido ese niño.- explicó el moreno.

-Cálmate Mako, recuerda que ya no es un niño, tiene que formar su propio camino-

-Ah!- exclamó indignado el mayor- ¿en qué momento mi Bro, empezó a portarse de forma madura?-

-Oye!, soy maduro, ¿verdad que si Pabu hermoso?, ¿Quién quiere a mi hermoso hurón?- preguntó como si le hablara a un bebé, en lugar de a su mascota.

\- ¬¬´te dije maduro olvídalo Bro, date prisa o no llegarás al trabajo, les dejo la cena para que recalienten, cuidas a Kai- indicó el ojidorado.

-Claro Bro- respondió Bolín.

..::::::MAKORRA::::::..

Caminando por las calles apresurada iba una chica de cabello oscuro que caía por sus hombros, con una falda de colegiala, su clase había terminando tarde, e iba retrasada al trabajo, tan distraída iba que no notó que un chico en una calle cerca de un callejón la jaló del brazo, recargándola contra la pared, y aprisionando su cuerpo con el propio, la chica solo soltó un quejido:

-Quédate callada - en ese momento lo miró a los ojos, que eran de un color verde y si no la estuviera picando con una navaja diría que hasta era guapo: piel morena, nariz fina, rasgos duros pero atractivos, y tenía un mohicano que lo hacía ver atractivo.

-No me hagas daño, por favor- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica-.

Kai ya había visto a la chica desde lejos y no dudó en atacarla, era guapa, linda figura, y venía de una escuela prestigiosa de señoritas, entonces, era presa fácil.

-Si haces lo que te digo no hay por qué lastimar a nadie, preciosa- habló con voz "seductora" o eso intentó el moreno.

-No me digas preciosa- dijo Jinora, tal vez no fuera el momento de hacerse la indignada, pero no le gustó ese sobrenombre- me llamo Jinora.- en ese momento, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca, obviando que había hablado más de la cuenta.

-Bueno Jinora preciosa, dame tu dinero, y te dejo ir libre- soltó una carcajada Kai.

-No te voy a dar nada, trabaja si quieres ganar dinero- trató de zafarse la chica, sin éxito.

-No, no, preciosa, nada de ser valiente- de forma sínica, se burló el ojiverde-sabes estoy cansado de jugar dame tu dinero ahora- dijo tratando de jalar su bolsa—

-Hey idiota deja a la chica- gritó una voz femenina, ambos se distrajeron y Jinora soltó su mochila, en ese momento Kai, cumplió su cometido y se llevó las pertenencias de Jinora.- Vuelve aquí, estúpido- por más que llamó el moreno siguió corriendo- ¿Estás bien amiga?- preguntó la chica poseedora de ojos verdes.

-Si, Opal, no me hizo nada, pero se llevó mis cosas- dijo decepcionada y triste la de ojos castaños.

-No te preocupes Jin, cuando le diga a las chicas, te cooperaremos para recuperar tu dinero, lo importante es que no te sucedió nada ¿o sí?- trató de reconfortarla la morena.

-No, gracias, vamos o llegaremos más tarde- trató de seguir Jinora.

Mako se dirigía a la entrada de "Fuego en Curaçao", e iba muy distraído pensando en cierta morena.

-Hola Mako- saludó alegremente Iroh.

-Hola Iroh- contestó un tanto distraído el nombrado.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó el mayor.

-Iroh, hay algo que debo decirle a alguien antes de explotar- exasperado dijo el menor.

-Habla entonces Mako-

-¿recuerdas a las chicas de anoche?, la chica que metí al camerino- se explicó Mako

-Si ¡cómo olvidarlas!- soñador respondió el enamorado.

-Pues, anoche nos besamos…- se confesó Mako

-Mako, ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de meterte con las clientas?- lo regañó – además ¿que no se va a casar?

-Ya sé, pero esa no es la noticia-

-¿Entonces?- ya muy picado quiso averiguar el mayor.

-Es mi compañera de universidad, y me la encontré, o más bien dicho choqué con ella- recordó Mako

-¿Y te descubrió?-

-Al principio me lo temí y es que por idiota dije su nombre, ya que ayer me lo había dicho ella-

-Mako, no puedes ser más tonto-

-Gracias, amigo, me encanta tu apoyo-

-En fin, y ¿luego?-

-Llevaba el nombre prendido a la ropa y pude zafarme de esa, así-

-Vaya, tú tienes una suerte-

-Pero esa tampoco es la noticia-

-¿Entonces?

-No sé, me llama realmente la atención- ruborizado contestó Mako

-Hay Mako, pero ella va a casarse- lo reprendió el mayor.

-Tan solo me gustaría acercarme a ella-

-Recuerda Mako, el que juega con fuego se quema-

En "La cereza del café" Korra y Asami, estaban platicando detrás de la barra de café muy animadas, cuando vieron que Opal y Jinora se acercaban a la puerta.

-Chicas ¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó Asami.

-Terrible- contestó con los ojos húmedos la menor de ellas- me asaltaron

-Jin, que horrible, pero ¿estás bien?- tomó su mano por encima de la barra Korra

-Si, gracias a Opal que venía cerca del lugar, el estúpido me soltó, pero se llevó mi bolsa- con la voz preocupada parló la chica.

-Ese estúpido la tenía amagada con una navaja en la pared, y le grité que la soltara- se explicó Opal.

-Hola chicas- saludó Bolín quien venía poniéndose el mandil- Jin, ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó alarmado al verla tan afligida.

-Hola Bolín- saludaron al unísono.

-Me asaltó un estúpido, patán y desobligado fracasado- se desahogó la mencionada.

-Lo siento mucho Jin, pero podemos hacer una pequeña cooperación, tal vez no sea exactamente la cantidad que perdiste, pero te va a ayudar- trató de reconfortarla abrazándola Bolín.

-Es lo mismo que yo le dije, ¿o no chicas?, ¿verdad que no vamos a dejarla así?- trató de razonar Opal.

-Claro que si, al menos por mí no hay problema ¿Asami?- preguntó Korra.

-Por supuesto que si Jin, si es para ayudarte, estoy con ustedes- afirmó la Sato.

-Solo falta preguntarle a Kuvira- parló la Beifong.

-¿Qué yo que?- preguntó la chica.

Y así se sumergieron de nueva en esta explicación.

-La próxima vez que tengamos que contar un acontecimiento tan importante, esperemos a que lleguen todos los inmiscuidos, saben que es cansado contar la historia una y otra vez- se quejó Korra.

-Oye dejando de lado los quejidos de Korra, Jinora, ¿ le viste la cara al tipo?- preguntó Kuivra

-Sí, eso es lo peor, que no se escondió, y me llamó preciosa, ¡ese idiota!- chilló Jinora.

-¿Cómo era Jin?, ¿no crees que es mejor denunciarlo?- parló la Sato.

-Era de piel morena, ojos verdes, como de mi edad tal vez un par de años más- trató de recordar la mencionada.

-Si bueno eso solo nos reduce a un montón de chicos- ironizó Kuvira.

-Debe haber algo que recuerdes, tal vez un lunar con pelos, estaba bizco, dientes feos, no se- habló muy seria Korra.

-¿Es en serio Korra?-Estalló en risas por primera vez Jinora, a los pocos segundos se le unieron los demás incluida Korra

-Ya en serio chicas-trató de parar de reír Opal.

-Bueno, tenía un mohicano muy extraño- parló la chica

En ese momento a Bolín se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, y algo dentro de él unido a la descripción le hicieron pasar por su cabeza la imagen de Kai.

-Bbb…ueno, y ¿lo vas a denunciar?- preguntó nervioso el de ojos verdes.

-Debería, pero ¿de qué va a servir? Tardarían años encontrarlo, si es que lo hacen y de igual forma no me devolverán mis cosas- triste aceptó la menor.

-Estás equivocada, evitarías que siguiera haciendo sus fechorías ese tonto- trató de convencerla Opal

-Es tu decisión Jin, pero por hoy, puedes tomarte el día- le aseguró Asami.

-No, estoy bien, es la única forma de distraerme- aseguró la chica.

N/A: Hola guapuras ¿Qué tal les ha ido?, ¿que decían?, ésta ya dejó el fic, pues no, tuve un pequeño bloqueo y además estuve un par de semanas en cama debido una intervención quirúrgica que me practicaron, gracias a Dios y al universo estoy bien y pues de regreso a invadir fanfiction, jajaja, muchas gracias a las que se pasan a leerme, y por su bellísimos comentarios, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Por cierto, no sé si ande por aquí, pero quería dar una felicitación súper atrasada a Valsmile, por su cumple, ¡Feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado! lo siento chica pero ya expliqué por qué estuve tan ausente.

¡Abrazos psicológicos y besos de nutella para todas!


	4. Chapter 4

Dislcaimer: Los personajes de _La_ _Leyenda de Korra _NO me pertenecen, son de Bryke, si fueran míos, el final habría sido Makorra totalmente y les regalaría un Mako a todas ustedes, jajaja.

~~~҉MAKORRA҉~~~

҉

҉

Korra se encontraba en la cocina de la escuela en una práctica con su "profesor favorito", estaba muy concentrada picando una cebolla, cuando una vez más su mente le hizo una mala jugada…

FLASHBACK

Una vez que habían salido del bar el día de las cervezas, todos subieron al mismo autobús, Ume y Wu, sentados de espaldas a Korra y Tarlok, momentos antes de que este último bajara del autobús, colocó de manera muy sugerente su mano sobre la rodilla de Korra, la cual un tanto sorprendida, miró a su mayor, quien solo le dio una sonrisa de lado y un guiño con el ojo. Se despidió de todos y bajó. Korra no dijo nada a nadie y sólo dejó que un montón de mariposas y sus manos sudadas fueran el único vestigio de la acción.

-Korra deberíamos mandarle un mensaje cuando lleguemos a nuestras casas, para ver si llegó bien, ya se veía un poco ebrio, ¿no crees?.

-Claro, si quieres yo puedo mandárselo- se ofreció la nombrada.

Korra era la penúltima en bajar, al llegar a su casa, la esperaban sus padres, a quienes con una disculpa evitó para poder subir a su habitación. Al llegar dejó la luz apagada, se cambió por su ropa de dormir y se acostó en su cama, así escribió el mensaje:

_=Mensaje de Korra: Hola, Chef, ¿Cómo llegó a su casa? :D_

_=Mensaje de Chef Tarlok: Bien, aunque estaría mucho mejor si hubieras venido a casa conmigo._

_= Mensaje de Korra: Jajaja, mejor hubiéramos ido por una rica cena ¿no cree?, ¿no quería comer?._

_=Mensaje de Chef Tarlok: Si, quería comerte a ti._

_Para estos momentos la cara de Korra era un jitomate._

_= Mensaje de Korra: Jajaja!, yo hablaba de la cena._

_=Mensaje de Chef Tarlok: Yo hablaba de ti. De verdad moría de ganas porque bajaras conmigo y que ahora estuvieras conmigo aquí en mi cama._

_= Mensaje de Korra: ¿En serio?, pues… yo estoy sola en mi cama_

Algo dentro de Korra la incitó a seguir este juego, del que sin darse cuenta ya no tendría salida.

_= Mensaje de Chef Tarlok: Pues, si me aceptas la invitación un día espero que estemos juntos en mi cama, pasando un buen rato._

Al pasar los días la mente de Korra se hacía ilusiones de pasar un momento con Tarlok, y cierto día le escribió un mensaje.

_= Mensaje de Korra: Chef, acaso es que se arrepintió de su invitación._

_= Mensaje de Chef Tarlok: Para nada Korra, la invitación está en pie, tú dices cuando._

Un día decidió contarles a los chicos acerca de los mensajes con el profesor.

-Y esa es la historia, ahora no sé qué hacer- dijo Korra

-Pues, yo pienso, que si no quieres hacerlo con él, no te metas, puedes salir más afectada- le habló Wu.

-Mmm, dime algo Korra ¿piensas que algún día encontraras a tu príncipe azul al que le darás tu primera vez?- preguntó sarcástica Ume

-No, no creo en esas tonterías, siempre he dicho que la perdería con alguien que me hiciera sentir "Algo" en el estómago, pero no tenía que ser precisamente mi novio o mi marido.

-¿Entonces que te detiene?- le preguntó Ume.

-No sé, ¿ y si algo sale mal?, ¿si nos descubren?, ¿si quedo embarazada?

-Bueno, pues te diré algo, no muchas chicas tienen la oportunidad de vivir una fantasía sexual con su profesor, y será una muy buena historia que contarle a tus nietos- dijo al final Ume.

Al final del día los cuatro se dirigían a sus casas en el autobús.

-Ajaja chef- Ume le hizo señas al celular con el que iba muy entretenido Tarlok- ¿con quién platica? ¿Ginger Kita?

-Es una chica que conocí- dijo bloqueando muy rápido el móvil- es muy interesante, tiene unos ojos preciosos, lee cosas muy interesantes, y estoy saliendo con ella.

Inmediatamente las entrañas de Korra se retorcieron, y ese fue el motor que encendió la ansiedad de Korra por aceptar la invitación.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿¡Korra!?- llamó su atención el profesor Tarlok, sacándola de sus recuerdos

-¿Si, chef?- preguntó Korra

-¿Y si te mueves y dejas de soñar despierta?

Inmediatamente Korra regresó a la parrilla para ver el proceso de cocción de su platillo.

-Buenos días chicos, profesor, ¿me permite hacer un anuncio?- preguntó la tutora del grupo de Korra

-Claro profesora, son suyos los chicos- habló Tarlok

-Chicos, dentro de 3 días habrá una pequeña demostración de eventos culturales se venderán productos, habrá música y venderán comida; ¿a alguno de ustedes les gustaría estar en un puesto de comida para ganar dinero?, si están dispuestos los veo en 5 minutos fuera del salón para anotarlos, y que me digan que venderán.

Korra le lanzó una mirada a Wu, y ambos sonrieron tenían que ganar dinero, o por lo menos se divertirían un poco.

~~~҉MAKORRA҉~~~

Mako y Bolín se encontraban comiendo, cuando Kai, llegó a la casa.

-Ya llegué- dijo el menor.

-Ven a comer Kai- pidió Mako

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hay de comer hermano?- sonrió Kai

\- Comida niño chismoso- se burló el ojidorado.

-Mako, llegó la cuenta de la luz, y creo que es un poco alta- preocupado habló Bolín.

-Déjame ver- pidió el mayor, al alma se le cayó a los pies al ver que en efecto la cuenta era alta.

-¿Qué dice Mako?- preguntó el del mohicano al ver a su hermano más serio de lo normal.

-Nada solo que esta semana tendremos que bajar los gastos para poder pagarla, eso, o le pediré prestado a Iroh para esta semana un poco de dinero- explicó Mako.

-¡Basta Mako!- dijo Kai eufórico dando un golpe en la mesa- deja de tratarme como a un idiota, sé que no tenemos dinero, y que estamos en aprietos, no trates de minimizar las cosas- dijo levantándose de la mesa, encaminándose a su habitación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas niño?- preguntó enfadado Mako- aun no terminas de comer.

-Ya no tengo hambre, regreso-dijo tomando una mochila con algo pesado, o eso vislumbraron sus hermanos.

Un par de horas después Kai regreso con un humor diferente, se acercó a Mako y le extendió un fajo de billetes, justo antes de que saliera al club.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el ojidorado

-Dinero- dijo Kai como si le hablara a un retrasado- para ser muy listo, a veces demuestras lo contrario.

\- Ya sé que es, estúpido- se excusó Mako.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?- dijo sarcásticamente Kai.

-Me refiero a ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó furioso el mayor.

-Estoy haciendo mandados al señor Kawamura- explicó o más bien mintió Kai-

-Ya, claro, y a menos que el señor Kawamura haya dejado de atender su tienda y venta mota, es la única forma en la que veo que te de tanto dinero- ironizó Mako.

-Es algo que llevo ahorrado, no quería decírtelo porque estaría muy mal ante tus ojos- razonó el ojiverde menor.

-Se te hace tarde Mako- parló Bolín quien sabía perfectamente de donde había salido ese dinero, y no sabía cómo abordar el tema con sus hermanos.

-Cierto, esto no termina aquí, si es verdad muchas gracias Kai, nos ayudará mucho ese dinero, pero si no es verdad, no haré más que decepcionarme de ti, recuerden que quiero que sean personas de bien, no delincuentes como una vez lo fuimos- sentenció Mako saliendo de la casa.

~~~҉MAKORRA҉~~~

-3 días después en el evento de la universidad

-¿En serio venderán hamburguesas? – preguntó Asami a los chicos que estaban instalando su carpa en el lugar del evento.

-Asami, suena como si fuéramos a vender nuestros cuerpos o nuestros riñones- se burló Korra

-Los riñones aun suena razonable, lo del cuerpo es mejor que lo vendas a que se lo regales a cualquier estúpido- se mofó Wu, tirándole una indirecta a Korra.

-Buena ya ¿no?, empieza a prender la parrilla para la carne Wu- pidió Korra.

-Como organizadora debo darme una vuelta por todos los puestos, regreso chicos, pero quiero ser la primer cliente, así que la primera que salga es mía, Korra, sin mayonesa ¿ya sabes?.

-Si Amiga, sin mayonesa- se rió Korra.

Un par de horas la cara de Asami se veía deslumbrante al contemplar que el evento que ayudaba a organizar, estaba siendo un éxito, otros chicos vendían playeras, paletas congeladas, dulces, más comida y la música resonaba.

-¿Me puedes dar una hamburguesa sin jitomate por favor?- pidió un chico.

-Claro- Korra levantó la cabeza para recibir el dinero y se sorprendió de ver al chico guapo de la vez que chocó- Hola chico listo, Majo

-Hola Korra- dijo sorprendido el aludido- ¿chico listo Majo?, soy Mako. Jajaja, eres un poquito distraída- se burló el ojidorado.

-Lo siento Mako, ¿Wu, puedes hacerme una sin jitomate, por favor? Pidió Korra

\- Y ¿Qué tal la venta?- preguntó Mako

-Bien, la última vez vendimos burritos y no estuvo tan buena como esta ocasión- comparó la morena.

-¿Cómo es que no te recuerdo?- preguntó el ojidorado- la escuela no es tan grande.

-Ah eso, es que no soy muy sociable, me dedico a hacer deporte, estudiar, la verdad no soy de ir muchas fiestas, o así- contestó Korra

\- Claro, y ¿Qué tal tu carrera?, ¿te gusta?- inquirió Mako.

-La amo, conoces muchas personas, culturas, ingredientes, pienso que cada día me enamoro más de ella- dijo soñadora Korra-

-Korra, deja de parlotear y ayúdame- pidió Wu.

-Ya voy Wu- gritó la morena.

-Korra, cuando termine el evento, ¿quieres ir a pasear conmigo?, digo, tenemos una plática pendiente.

-Claro, aunque creo que debe ser un poquito rápido, tengo que ir a trabajar por la tarde- explico Korra.

-Sí, regreso por ti- dijo Mako dándole un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

\- Ajajá, ¿tienes una cita?- preguntó Wu- moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, mientras veía como el chico se alejaba entre la multitud

-No es una cita, es una charla rápida- dijo revoleando los ojos la morena.

Al terminar el evento los chicos recogieron sus cosas, contaron el dinero, y Mako, estaba esperando a Korra.

-Vamos chico listo, caminemos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- preguntó el morocho señalando una bolsa que llevaba Korra

\- Gracias Mako, por cierto ¿Qué estudias?- pregunto la ojiazul

-Derecho, las Leyes son lo mío, pienso ayudar a mucha gente, atrapar criminales, mi familia, tiene un pasado muy triste, no me avergüenzo de él, porque es parte de lo que soy hoy, pero sé que estaba mal.

-Lo siento mucho Mako- dijo Korra tomando su mano para darle ánimos.

-No te preocupes, ¿y tú?, ¿con quién vives?- preguntó el cejas arqueadas.

-Con mis papás, soy hija única, y no tenemos serios problemas, pero no me gusta ser una carga, es por eso que tengo una beca.

-¿No estás comprometida?- dijo de repente Mako recordando la noche de la despedida de soltera, y notando un anillo en el dedo anular de la chica.

-¿Yo?, NO!- dijo asustada Korra- ¿Por qué me preguntan eso?, en 15 días ya van dos personas que me lo preguntan

-El anillo- dijo señalando con el dedo Mako.

-Me lo regaló mi madre por mi cumpleaños pasado, y le prometí que no lo perdería, así que casi no me lo quito.

-Hace un rato dijiste que trabajabas, ¿puedo preguntar en qué?

-Trabajo en una cafetería se llama "La cereza del café"- respondió la morena.

-¿"La cereza del café"?- preguntó Mako

-Sí, ¿Por qué?, ¿la conoces?- dijo la chica.

-¿Es en serio?, es muy tonto que no te conozca, mi hermano menor trabaja ahí- se rió el ojidorado.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Cómo se llama?- inquirió la fémina

-Bolín Phino, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Bolín?, es ¿enserio?, adoro a ese chico, es muy bueno y muy gracioso, lo quiero mucho, ¿pero qué raro?, tenemos cosas en común y ni así nos conocemos, ¿y en donde trabajas?, sé que ustedes son huérfanos y Bolín no deja de hablar de su hermano mayor que trabaja muy duro.

-Bueno, trabajo en las noches, en un club nocturno, soy barman- mintió o maquilló la verdad de su trabajo.

-¿En serio?, hace no mucho tomé un diplomado en "Calidad en el servicio", vimos cocteleria y me encantó.

-Oye, sabes mucho ¿eh?- dijo el chico.

-Nah! Me falta muchísimo, pero sé que debemos prepararnos si deseamos un mejor futuro- puntualizó Korra

-Eso mismo quiero para los tontos de mis hermanos, pero a veces es muy difícil lidiar con dos chicos- se sinceró Mako

-¿Cuántos hermanos más tienes?- pregunto la ojiazul

-Solo uno, Kai, tiene 17 años y es un dolor de cabeza.

-Debe der una responsabilidad muy grande, te admiro Mako.

-Pero, ¿sabes? tengo miedo de fallarles-

-Mako- dijo de pronto Korra tomando las mejillas del chico para que la viera a los ojos- estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Bolín es un chico estupendo y no dudo que tu hermano menor también lo sea- y en ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con el chico al que acababa de conocer, miró esos ojos dorados, de verdad sentía conocerlos de algún lado, sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, poco a poco se acercó a Mako, y podía sentir su respiración tan cerca, cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar, cuando su celular sonó de repente, separando a Mako muy rápido, confundida por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.- ¿Si?, ya voy para allá, no, espérame.- colgó el celular- Mako, debo irme, voy a tarde al trabajo.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- preguntó Mako.

-Tranquilo chico listo, un paso a la vez- se burló Korra.

-Claro, si no te hubiera besado ahora mismo- se burló causando rubor en las mejillas canela de la chica.

~~~҉MAKORRA҉~~~

҉

҉

Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarioa, recuerden que esta historia está basada en una situación muy estúpida que viví y que aun me deja un poco mal, pero en fin.

Alguien me preguntó que si ya estaba mejor y la respuesta es si, tuve una cirugía para extirpar mi vesícula, días muy feos que pasé en le hospital y en recuperación, pero después de un mes ya estoy muchísimo mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar y ahora tengo un bonito recuerdo en forma de cicatriz encima de mi ombligo.

Besos de nutella y abrazos psicológicos para todas!


	5. Chapter 5

Dislcaimer: Los personajes de _La_ _Leyenda de Korra _NO me pertenecen, son de Bryke, si fueran míos, el final habría sido Makorra totalmente y les regalaría un Mako a todas ustedes, jajaja.

~~~҉MAKORRA҉~~~

҉

҉

Domingo de tarde familiar con clima despejado; las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa de "La cereza del café" ya que después de su turno se quedaron un par de horas tomando una taza de este vigorizante líquido, por un momento era justo ser un cliente más:

-Chicas, ¿Listas para mi boda?- preguntó ilusionada como pocas veces se le veía a Kuvira

-Claro amiga, ya tengo el vestido- contestó Asami

-Pues, yo ya les pedí permiso a mis papás- parló la más pequeña del grupo.

-¿Qué te digo Kuvira?, si casi soy una de las organizadoras, ya está todo.-la reconfortó la morena ojiverde.

\- Korra nunca terminaste de contarnos como te fue en tu fiesta de graduación como Técnico hace unos meses- cambió el tema la mayor.

Asami y Korra intercambiaron miradas…

-Pues…- tartamudeó Korra.

-Si no quieres decirlo, no lo hagas Korra- la apoyó Asami.

-Vamos, Asami, no está tan mal, ya me da risa- le aseguró la ojiazul- pues verán…

FLASHBACK

Parte de la formación académica de Korra, era terminar los estudios en 2 años para titularse como Técnico, si se elegía continuar con la carrera para terminar como Licenciado, debía estudiar además 1 año 8 meses más.

El día de la graduación como Técnico (puesto que eligió seguir la carrera), reservaron un restaurante de uno de los chefs que les daban clases, solo para todos los graduados, asistió con Ume acompañada por una amiga y con WU acompañado de un amigo, entre todos compraron una botella de Whiskey y refrescos. Poco a pocos los vasos se fueron desocupando y la noche avanzaba, pero el invitado Chef Tarlok, no aparecía por ningún lado, a pesar de dar su palabra de asistir. Korra le envió un mensaje:

_=Mensaje de Korra:-¿Chef no vendrá esta noche__?_

_=Mensaje de Chef Tarlok: No, tuve un día difícil y estoy muy desanimado, no quiero arruinarles la noche, así que disfruten por mí y tómense unos tragos en mi nombre._

_=Mensaje de Korra: Está bien pero, pensé que podría pasar la noche en su casa, no podré regresar me encuentro un poco ebria ya._

_=Mensaje de Chef Tarlok: Ah, por eso no te preocupes, el asilo aun te lo puedo dar, y puedes ayudarme a mejorar mi noche._

_=Mensaje de Korra: No creo, vine con Ume y Wu, ambos traen invitados._

_=Mensaje de Chef Tarlok: puedes inventarles una excusa y venir conmigo._

_=Mensaje de Korra: ¿Y si mejor nos invitas a tu casa?_

_=Mensaje de Chef Tarlok: Está bien podemos abrir una de mis botellas de vino_

-Chicos- dijo llamando la atención de los que se encontraban platicando en la mesa- el Chef nos invitó a su casa, ya me dio su dirección, ¿vamos?, dice que abrirá una botella de vino.

-Pues vamos, ya nos invitó- dijo Ume emocionada por terminar la noche con una buena botella de alcohol.

Los chicos se despidieron diciendo "regresar a sus respectivas casas", cuando bien sabían que la noche apenas comenzaba. Tomaron un taxi, directo a la casa, pero en el camino el chef se arrepintió de haberlos invitado.

-_=Llamada entrante de Chef Tarlok:¿ Korra?_

_-Ume: -No, lo siento chef, soy Ume, ya vamos directo a su casa._

_-Chef Tarlok: Si, mira, ya estoy un poco cansado, así que…_

_-Wu *gritando eufórico*: usted nos prometió algo, ¡cúmplanos!, además ya llegamos, ¿nos abre la puerta por favor?_

Al entrar al departamento, este era en extremo pequeño, se encontraba ordenado, tenía un sillón de cuero negro, una laptop sobre una mesa con unas bocinas portátiles instaladas, mesa de centro, una cocina integral, dos camas sobre las cuales estaban esparcidas las tareas del grupo un grado mayor al de Korra.

Antes de cerrar la puerta Ume, tiró del brazo de Wu y Korra:

-Quiero decirles, bueno, principalmente a ti Korra, que lo pase aquí es responsabilidad de cada uno, además averigüé quien es la chica con la que se habla cada 5 minutos Tarlok, es alumna de nuestra universidad, estudia un año arriba de nosotros y la conozco de vista.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó incrédula Korra.

-¿Qué te sorprende Korra?, si tiene intenciones contigo y tú no quieres tener relaciones con él, es obvio que alguien más ya lo hizo.- le explicó Wu.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Ume?- parló la ojiazul.

-Revisé su Facebook, ambos se comentan las fotos, pero no pueden decirlo directamente, sino él tendría problemas con la universidad, y escriben estados idénticos o que se relacionan, la chica se llama Ginger Kita, lo siento Korra

-¿Sabes qué?- la interrumpió Korra- nada va a pasar así que no lo sientas, me da igual.

Entraron al departamento, destaparon un par de botellas y pronto las copas surtieron efecto en diferente manera sobre las cabezas de los presentes, Korra sentía las mejillas calientes, el piso moverse, tenía ganas de reír y no parar nunca. Los amigos de Ume y Wu, sin conocerse estaban besándose sin parar en el sillón, Ume y Wu, salieron a comprar más botellas. Tarlok y Korra, se encontraban en la cocina, ya que ella le había pedido un vaso de agua, para estabilizarse un poco.

De repente sin pensarlo, Korra arrinconó al mayor en la pared y comenzó a besarlo, este correspondió e incrementó la velocidad de los besos, recorriendo con sus manos la anatomía de la morena, la acercó a su cuerpo y ella pudo comprobar que en él, sus besos tenían efecto; él dirigió su mano a esa parte especial de la anatomía de Korra, ambos dieron un gemido de excitación al saberse en esa situación y con la probabilidad de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

-Quiero que hagas algo especial por mi esta noche Korra- le pidió Tarlok a la nombrada, aun con la mano de ella en su entrepierna, dándole a entender expresamente cuales eran sus deseos.

Korra, tragó saliva nerviosa, se arrodilló frente a él, ¿en verdad se encontraba lista para hacerlo?, la sacó de sus pensamientos el sonido del cinturón de Tarlok al ser desabrochado y el cierre al bajar, pero justo en ese momento, el golpe de la puerta al ser azotada los despertó de su burbuja personal, la morena se levantó del suelo, y le dio un beso rozando los labios de él, para salir de la cocina nerviosa.

-¿Dónde estabas Korra?- susurró Wu.

Korra solo le dio una mirada, revoleando los ojos en dirección a la cocina.

-Vamos a bailar Wu- le pidió Korra a su amigo.

Las botellas se vaciaban, el nivel de alcohol subía, al contrario del de Korra quien ya se encontraba consiente, tanto así que pronto debía volver a casa, sino quería ser castigada de por vida.

Wu, y Ume se encontraban en el piso del baño sentados llorando, por las desgracias de su vida. Sus amigos recostados en una de las camas. Korra y Tarlok bailando de forma sensual, ella a horcajadas sobre él, en un momento a Tarlok el nivel de alcohol le afectó tanto que sin pensarlo, vomitó sobre el hombro de Korra, esta asqueada se levantó muy rápido, viendo como él seguía desechando el alcohol de su cuerpo. La morena nunca había tratado con una persona tan ebria y el susto que le dio seguramente tardaría en olvidarlo, lo golpeo en las mejillas tratando de que el recuperara el conocimiento, pero en ese momento Tarlok se encontraba en un mundo paralelo al que ellos vivían, dominado por el grado etílico en su interior.

-¡Wu!, ¡Ume!, ¡vengan rápido!- gritó sin recibir respuesta, así que lo hizo un par de veces más.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¡oh por Dios!- gritó asustada y divertida Ume

-No lo sé, solo vomitó, ¿Qué hacemos?- parló Korra

-Debemos dejar que siga vomitando, debe sacar el alcohol, y hay que cambiarle la ropa, esa está asquerosa, así que ¿lo cambias tu o yo?

-Yo lo hago- dijo enfada la ojiazul- aun así te tengo que ayudar.

Entre las dos, lo recostaron, le quitaron los pantalones, los calcetines, la camiseta, y con solo la ropa interior, Ume recorrió su cuerpo lascivamente.

-Pues, tiene lo suyo, ¿no?, tiene buen tamaño- dijo mordiéndose el labio Ume.

-Déjalo ya- dijo más enfadada Korra.

Con ayuda de Wu, lo recostaron en su cama, para así dejarlo hasta que vomitara de nuevo y ayudarlo a que desechara el alcohol.

-Me van a castigar mil años- dijo preocupada Korra.

-Tranquila, digo, no puedes irte sola de madrugada en un taxi, y tampoco puedes dejar a Tarlok así.

-Tienes razón.

Un par de horas más tarde Ume y Wu, cayeron rendidos en el sofá, mientras Korra pasaba en vela, para cuidar que Tarlok estuviera bien. Revisó su guardarropa y encontró las filipinas que él llevaba a la Universidad, y como si fuera una extraña clase de fetiche tomó cada una y se la colocó para mirarse al espejo y tomarse fotos con cada una de ellas con ayuda de una cámara fotográfica que llevaba Wu.

Después encendió la computadora y se fue justo a la red al canal de videos más famoso, para buscar un nuevo episodio de su programa favorito, el cual estaba estrenando su séptimo capítulo de la última temporada (La Leyenda de Korra, para que se hagan una idea de que fechas pasó esto en verdad). De repente un golpe muy fuerte la sacó de sus pensamientos, corrió a la cama de Tarlok y lo vio muy ebrio levantándose del suelo, internamente se rió y lo ayudó a levantarse, para vomitar dentro de una cubeta, y luego recostarlo.

Las 5 am se acercaban y el cuerpo de Korra le exigía descansar, así que decidió, hacerlo junto a Tarlok, tomó una sábana y cerró los ojos. Unas horas después el ruido de un despertador, la hizo abrir sus orbes azules. Al despertar bien, notó que tenía el brazo de Tarlok sobre su cintura y estaba su rostro justo frente al de ella, pudo recorrer su nariz en ese extraño ángulo, mirar los lunares de su cara, la forma de sus labios, y la vista en general le gustaba mucho, estaba de acuerdo con la teoría que escuchó una vez acerca de que la gente cuando duerme se ve mucho más joven, a pesar de no pasar de los 27 años él se veía de 22 dormido.

Tarlok al sentir la mirada de ella despertó, comenzó a dar caricias a su espalda, su trasero y llegó a sus muslos, los separó y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, poco a poco, Korra se fue liberando y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior para evitar soltar su gemido. Estaba segura de que a este juego podían jugar dos. Se acercó al cuello de Tarlok y le dio pequeños mordiscos, bajó por su pecho besando y dejando pequeños rastros de saliva, para bajar por su estómago, no se sintió tan osada como para seguir bajando los besos, así que regreso a su boca. Un movimiento en la cama de junto los hizo regresar a la posición inicial, ambos siguieron abrazos, y Korra por un ínfimo momento deseó despertar cada mañana de esa manera abrazada a él, ver esos rasgos cada vez que saliera el sol, y algo en su pecho la hizo sonar la señal de alarma, estaba metida en este lio más de lo que alguna vez pensó.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿y te castigaron de por vida?- preguntó Jinora.

-No, Jin, sólo estuve castigada un par de semanas. Nada serio.- trató de restarle importancia la morena ojiazul.

-¿Es que no la recuerdas con qué cara venía ese día?- ironizó la Sato.

-Oh!, si ya recuerdo- se burló Kuvira.

-Pues brindemos con nuestros respectivos cafés por las nuevas oportunidades- pidió Asami

-¿Y eso a que viene, Asami?- preguntó Opal.

-Nada, nada- con un movimiento de la mano, la nombrada les dio a entender que ese tema era casualidad.

-¿Nada?- se burló Korra.

-En serio- fingió la ojiverde.

-Aja, ya di la verdad, ¿a quién te tiraste Sato?- se mofó Kuvira.

-Iughh!, Kuvira!- llamó la atención Jinora a la chica- tu siempre con esas cosas, ¿es que no piensas en otra cosa?

-Algo traes entre manos- afirmó Korra.

-Mejor cuéntanos tú, tu historia- trató de desviar la atención hacia la morena.

-¿Cuál?- confusa le dijo Korra

-Pues la del chico ese que te habló en la Universidad- le dijo la chica, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah! Mako- dijo recordando la nombrada-.

-¿Mako?- dijeron al unísono las demás.

-Si es un chico con el que me topé un día y después lo volví a ver el día de la feria en la universidad, ah! Por cierto caímos en la gran coincidencia que es hermano de tu novio Opal.- se burló la morena.

-Bolín, Nnn…no es mi novio- dijo sonrojada hasta la medula la morena ojiverde

-Ajá, bueno tu querer, amante, tu peor es nada- se burló Kuvira.

\- Regresando a lo de Mako, ¿en serio es hermano de Bolín?- preguntó la Sato.

-En serio- dijo la castaña

-¿De verdad? Y ¿Cómo es que nunca lo conociste?, digo era bastante en común para no hacerlo- pensó Jinora.

-No lo sé, yo también estaba asombrada, pero dejando el tema de lado, debo irme, o llegaré tarde a casa, chicas, las quiero- dijo tomando su bolso, y corriendo a casa.

~~~҉MAKORRA҉~~~

҉

҉

N/A: Ya se, aquí estoy *inserte aquí coro celestiales* jajajaja, ya en serio chicas, lamento la demora pasaron muchas cosas por mi vida, pero lo importante es que ya estoy de regreso y prometo actualización antes que esta. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Abrazos psicológicos y besos de nutella para todos!

*Lexie Asakura Kidou *


End file.
